A DC Universe
by Nerd Letter
Summary: A story based on the events of DC Universe Online, but not an exact retelling. Also, I do not claim any of the characters in this story except for my own (Ben and Zoey, possibly others later). This story follows the adventures of a boy named Ben and a girl named Zoey. These two children, who grew up in Gotham, would become the saviors of the Earth, alongside other heroes.


This is the tale of a boy and a girl. These two children lived in a city called Gotham. They never knew how much of an impact their actions, no, their very existence would have on this world.

The boy's name was Benjamin, or Ben as most people called him. Ben was a hoodlum, a thief, a scavenger, living on the streets of Gotham, struggling to survive in the harsh and cruel city.

The girl was, however, quite the opposite. Her name was Zoey. She grew up in a nice home, had a wonderful, caring family, and was thus, very caring and kind.

One day, the girl saw a hooded figure run past her on her way to school. Once the hooded figure was out of sight, she realized something. Her bag was gone! She ran in the direction that the figure ran off to. Soon enough, she found the figure. This figure was the boy. The boy was eating a sandwich that the girl's mother packed for her. He ate it quite...barbarically, not knowing proper eating etiquette. The mayonnaise all over the boy's fingers, and the lettuce slipping out. The boy was a mess. The boy looked at the girl, and glared. "So, you DID come for your purse. Well you're not fucking getting it, missy," the boy growled.

The girl just smiled back. The boy was clearly malnourished to her. His clothes were in tatters, and he looked so small and weak. "I don't want it. You can keep it" she replied. She then continued walking to school.

Soon, the boy and the girl would have more encounters with each other. The girl started taking care of the boy a bit, teaching him proper manners and showing him how to be polite and such.

Soon, the boy fell in love with the girl. Sadly though, the girl did not have feelings for the boy. As the boy was on his way to the Botanical Gardens to get a bouquet for the girl, he suddenly heard an explosion in the distance. Thinking that he could salvage some things from the explosion, the boy ran towards the sound. When he arrived, he found a destroyed robot, a dead man glowing green, and a glowing green ring. The ring flew onto Ben's finger. Ben grinned, hoping to sell the ring for money. He tried taking it off...but he couldn't! He started panicking, struggling to take the ring off. Before he knew it, a giant, purple, rod-like object fell from the sky, surrounding the area. Ben screamed before he disappeared.

Meanwhile, the girl was at the Botanical Gardens. The boy had asked her to meet him there. She had waited for over an hour now, and he's late. She sighed. "Where is he?" she whined. Suddenly, she feels a little prick in her left arm, like a bug biting her. She swat at whatever bug seemed to be biting her. She looked at it, struggling on the ground. Were those...sparks? Like...electrical sparks? She didn't know what was going on. She looked at her arm. The bite had left some sort of forest green color on her skin. Confused, she examined the patch of green closer. Suddenly, the color started expanding all over her body! Zoey panicked, screaming, but nobody could hear her. Not that she didn't want anybody to see her right now, she looked like a monstrosity. But...a monstrosity of natural beauty. She felt her blood being replaced by chlorophyll, vines creeping up, wrapping themselves around her body. The vines tore her shirt apart and ripped her jean shorts a bit as they climbed up around her body, leaving her in just her sports bra and her slightly ripped jean shorts. She could hear something...the plants, talking to her. The plants whispered sweet nothings to Zoey, trying to assure her that everything is all right. Then, all of a sudden, the plants started screaming. Zoey looked up. There was some kind of alien ship up above. She started screaming with the plants, panicking, as a purple force field surrounded the gardens. Soon, Zoey disappeared, just as Ben had.

Neither of them knew it, but the fate of these two children were intertwined with the fate of their planet. These two would be protectors of The Green, the Earth, and save it from destruction. As the boy learned to forgive and be kind, the girl would slowly descend into madness. Now, let's continue our tale, through the eyes of the boy.


End file.
